


De etapas y mejores amigos y problemas

by eminahinata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere. −Elbert Hubbard </b><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	De etapas y mejores amigos y problemas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bien, ésta historia se escribió para moekan, en el Amigo Invisible 2012 de esteenwolf. Bueno, saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!
> 
>  **Prompt:** 02\. Scott &Stiles: Se conocen cuando aún tienen dientes de leche, y juran ser amigos para siempre. Una pequeña exploración al comienzo de su relación. Mucho, mucho, mucho bro love, ¿Con un poquito de angst y un final fluffy, quizás?

 

 

> **Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere. −Elbert Hubbard**

Había sido su segundo día en el preescolar cuando Stiles, como él lo llamaría más tarde al no poder pronunciar su nombre correctamente y que no sonara como una grosería, se acercó con una amplia sonrisa que asociaría para el resto de su vida como “es hora de meterse en problemas”.

Resulta que, si, bueno, se metieron en problemas. Ese mismo día. Con pegamento blanco y el ingenio de su nuevo amigo.

¡Su nuevo amigo!

Esa misma tarde había regresado a casa para encontrar a su madre en la cocina, arrinconándola para contarle con mucho detalle de un niño de cuatro años como tenía un amigo. ¡Un amigo! Su madre había sonreído y al día siguiente en su mochila llevaba otro paquete de galletas para Stiles.

Y así de simple fue el comienzo de su amistad.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y ambos se encontraron ingresando a la educación primaria, emocionados por las nuevas aventuras (y problemas, porque la vida no era vida sin los problemas) y el hambre de nuevo conocimiento (o al menos para Stiles lo era así). Fue una etapa en la que creció y amo y perdió. Fue una etapa en la cual su padre se alejó y su Stiles lloró durante largos días a su madre fallecida. Pero fue una etapa que podía recordar con mucho cariño y en otros momentos bastante escasos con tristeza.

Como ese en el cual dejo en casa el inhalador y se encontró en mitad de gimnasia con un ataque de asma y todo a su alrededor era confuso y lo único que podía pensar era “¡No me dejes!” cuando vio a Stiles correr en una dirección que no podía reconocer y luego volver con un inhalador, el maestro flotando sobre ellos con el móvil pegado a su oreja, siempre sosteniendo su mano cuando sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno. Siempre cubriendo su espalda.

Y ellos crecieron y pasaron la secundaria (siempre metiéndose en problemas, porque, ¡venga!, eso es la vida) y los ataques de pánico de su mejor amigo se hicieron menos frecuentes y el dolor de ser abandonado paso a un segundo plano y pronto se encontraron en la preparatoria y de pronto era un hombre lobo y ya no necesitaba su inhalador y…

Y Stiles siempre estaba ahí, justo a su lado, cubriendo su espalda.

Siempre cubriendo su espalda

Entonces estaba Allison y los padres de Allison y Derek Hale y el Alfa y todas esas muertes por “ataques de animales” y mantener el secreto de su madre y el resto de adultos y su jefe que siempre parecía saber más de lo que decía y demasiado para poder manejar por su cuenta. Porque, ¡vamos!, era un chico de dieciséis años de un pequeño pueblo en el cual lo más extraño que pudiera pasar era el ocasional vandalismo de algunos de los adolescentes del área. Que esa era su vida. Pero, de nuevo, Stiles siempre estaba ahí, justo a su lado, cubriendo su espalda y compartiendo su carga de los hombros y escuchándolo y apoyándolo y _amándolo_.

Y, _entonces_ , era más fácil. Mucho más fácil con Stiles a su lado.

Y la vida siguió y Peter Hale murió y él seguía siendo un hombre lobo y Derek Hale era el nuevo Alfa y Lydia se encontraba en el hospital y Jackson lo sabía todo y Stiles lo había cuidado hasta el final.

Entonces creyó que tendría un respiró y que ahora que tenía a su lado a Allison (bueno, más o menos) todo estaría bien.

Error.

Nada estaba bien.

Era lo contrario a bien.

Pero, una vez más, Stiles siempre estaba ahí, justo a su lado, cubriendo su espalda y compartiendo su carga de los hombros y escuchándolo y apoyándolo y haciendo de mensajero entre él y Allison y _amándolo_.

Y luego estuvo Derek Hale e Isaac, Erica y Boyd y el Kamina y las muertes misteriosas y Lydia con sus momentos extraños y Stiles preocupado y su jefe que sabía demasiado y Peter Hale y los Argent y Gerard Argent…

Y Allison…

Y, ¡maldita sea!, todo era más complicado que antes y él todavía no sabía que hacer consigo mismo. Todo era tan difícil de nuevo y él quería que todo se terminara. Volver a ser el adolescente asmático y poco popular de antes. Porque entonces todo era sencillo y con los comunes problemas existenciales que se atribuían a esa edad tan hormonal y sólo eran él y Stiles contra el mundo.

Pero cuando esos momentos se presentaban y Stiles estaba a su alrededor, su mejor amigo siempre sonreía con esa sonrisa que tenía catalogada, junto con otro montón más en el cajón de su mente que siempre se encontraba a la vanguardia y bien cuidada como “Stilinski, Stiles, Mejor amigo, Cosas que debe saberse”, como ‘No te preocupes, hermano, que estoy a tu lado’ y un comentario que pretendía ser irónico o sarcástico pero que siempre, _siempre_ , lo hacía sentir más liviano.

Y era en esos momentos que recordaba porque amaba tanto a Stiles, el chico con TDAH y sin filtro de su cerebro a su boca y con un severo enamoramiento de una chica inalcanzable y que a pesar de todo el dolor y las mentiras y las tristezas encontraba la forma de hacerlo sentir querido, necesario. Saber que tenía un lugar en el mundo al cual podría regresar aun cuando cometiera errores de los cuales se arrepentiría después y que siempre habría alguien que estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado.

Siempre cubriendo su espalda.

Entonces era más fácil vivir y dar un paso a la vez cada día. Después de todo tenia quién le cubriera la espalda.

Luego todo explotó y Gerard lo amenazó con su madre y Allison ya no lo quería y el Kamina y Matt y Jackson muriendo y regresando a la vida y Stiles con el corazón roto y esos moretones en el rostro que lo preocupaban y el reciente problema del Paquete Alfa y la desaparición de Gerard Argent y su madre sabiendo todo…

Y… y… ¡diablos!

Pero, a pesar de todo, Stiles siempre estaba ahí, justo a su lado, cubriendo su espalda y compartiendo su carga de los hombros y escuchándolo y apoyándolo y _amándolo_ y _perdonándolo_.

Y nuevamente volvió a respirar y decidió que mientras tuviera a Stiles junto a él en todo el camino de su vida, _todo estaría bien_.


End file.
